


The True Wives of the Fabulous Killjoys

by nicholette_u



Series: Femslash February Writings 2016 [2]
Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholette_u/pseuds/nicholette_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys are on tour, sometimes Lindsey and Jamia like to get together to talk. One night doesn't end with just talking.</p>
<p>Written for Femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Wives of the Fabulous Killjoys

**Author's Note:**

> *Eliza Schuyler Hamilton voice* I'm not sorry.   
> This is set during the World Contamination Tour. It's unbeta'd so hopefully mistakes are minimal at best.

It was an undeniable fact that the worst part of Frank being back on tour with the boys was how lonely and boring Jamia's life could get. Not that Cherry and Lily didn't occupy a vast majority of her time. But sometimes she just needed to be around other adults and Skyping with her husband was often not enough to fill her human-interaction-with-people-around-her-age quota. When what was the case, she would get her parents to baby-sit for her twins and Lindsey's daughter and the two would get out drinks and sometimes a movie. Other times, they would just talk. That night was one of the later nights. Linds was telling a story about Bandit, at least that's what Jamia thought she was talking about. Honestly, they were a few glasses in and all Jamia could focus on was the way Lindsey's nose scrunched up when she laughed and the damned cliched sparkle in her eyes. A lock of hair fell across Lindsay's eyes and before Jamia's brain could catch up with her hands she was tucking the hair behind her friend's ear. The tips of her fingers lingered along Lindsey's jaw for a moment before Jamia leaned in to kiss Lindsey. Her lips were ridiculously soft and slightly sweet, and Jamia knew this was a terrible, terrible idea. The knowing of this being a terrible idea only grew when she felt Lindsey's lips move against hers in return. A spark of desire jolted down her spine startling her into breaking the kiss. They locked eyes for a minute before Jamia bolted to the bathroom.   
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," she muttered under her breath pulling out her phone and smoothly pressing the quick dial for Frank in a single motion. The phone rang and rang. She sent out a silent prayer that he would be able to answer seconds before hearing the call connect and a slightly raspy, "Hello?" from the other end of the line.  
"Hey," she whispered softly back. Her heart seemed to be banging hard against her chest. She wondered vaguely if Frank would be able to hear it somehow.  
There was concern in his voice when he responded. Jamia could picture his brow wrinkling. "Is everything alright, Jams?"   
Her voice caught in her throat for a moment. "Y-yeah. I just- fuck- look Frankie, I just did something kind of stupid and I feel like such a dick. And I hope you'll be able to forgive me."  
The line was silent for a long moment. Jamia could hear her shallow breath. Had her heartbeat gotten even louder? There was a heaviness to her chest that seemed to be radiating outward more and more with each shallow breath. "Jams, deep breaths, just tell me what happened."  
"I kissed Lindsey," she breathed out in a rush.   
She heard a relived sigh over the phone. "Oh. Is that all? You had me worried there for a second."  
Jamia could see her incredulous expression in the mirror across from her, complete with slack jaw and all. There was another pause before he continued, "Look, we've talked about your crush before and we've talked about mine on Gee. I'm okay with it. I love you and I know you love me. As long as you're honest with me about it, I'm alright with you and Lindsey kissing or, you know, fooling around a bit."  
She just stared at her equally confused reflection. "I mean as long as Gee know's too, of course," he added, "y'know he's probably still up. Let me go talk to him."   
There was a shuffling and then a knock through the phone. It must be a hotel night, Jamia thought inanely. She heard the sound of a door and a short conversation too quiet to make out. Frank's voice was warm and full of laughter when he came back to the phone. "Apparently she texted him when you left to the bathroom. They've already talked about the potential situation before. Are you really hiding in the bathroom?"  
He laughed again. "Y-yeah."  
"Alright, well. I'm going to go back to sleep. Let me know how it goes, yeah? And have fun. I love you, Jams."  
"I love you too Frankie. I'll call you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Probably around noonish your time would be best."  
"Okay, talk to you then." They hung up and she stared at her phone for a few moments. Did that really just happen? Did she really just get permission to fool around with her friend? She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror before taking a deep breath and heading back out to Lindsey. It was certainly going to be an interesting rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. You can find me @guyripley on tumblr or @a_toille on twitter. I enjoyed writing this, so maybe I'll revisit this in some fashion.


End file.
